Mistrzostwa świata
UWAGA! ARTYKUŁ JEST W BUDOWIE, I BĘDZIE W PEŁNI UKOŃCZONY ZA OK. MIESIĄC. Mistrzostwa świata (Ang. Race of the World) - pierwszy pełnometrażowy film z Miażdżycielami pełniący rolę zakończenia 1 sezonu. Fabuła Kartan dostaje list który brzmi: "Zapraszamy na mistrzostwa świata w wyścigach zwierząt". Więc gang Kartana tuninguje swoje samochody, po czym wyruszają na wyścig. Tam spotykają całą masę innych drużyn. Znajdują tam też tajemniczego mężczyznę który przedstawia siebie jako "Mistrz wyścigów", i wyjaśnia zasady. Drużyna musi mieć 6 członków, sprawne 6 samochodów oraz zainstalowany w nich jakiś "gimmick", np. dopalacze, a słabsze i starsze samochody zostają ulepszone do standardowych prędkości aut wyścigowych. Z początku gang zostaje zdyskwalifikowany ponieważ tylko 4 członków przybyło, lecz po tym gdy Horus prawie udusił Mistrza, pozwolono im uczestniczyć. Potem rozpoczyna się 1 faza wyścigu. Wolniejsze pojazdy zostały przed nią zmodyfikowane przed wyścigiem zeby każdy osiągał prędkość maksymalną do 390 mph. Pierwsza faza to jaskinie na pustyni, w których zwierzęta muszą się ścigać. Ta drużyna której więcej niż połowa członków dojedzie do mety najszybciej, zdobywa dwa punkty i wygrywa. Ta druga - jeden. A trzecia - 0. Kartan próbuje zdobyć względy Jaszczurzych Języków popisując się przed nimi swoim Bugatti Veyron, lecz jeden z nich, Theseus spycha go na stalagnat, powodując poważne uszkodzenie samochodu. Z opresji ratuje go Horus, który zadurzył się w Djoobilee z drużyny Gwiazd Tras, niestety bez wzajemności. W międzyczasie, Werfer oraz Sergio zgranie próbują zepchnąć Zuricha z toru, ale ten wypuszcza w ich stronę ogień, powodując iż ich opony roztapiają się, tuż przed torem prowadzącym bobslejową spiralą w dół jaskini. Zurich i jego Kriegsvolki gładko zjeżdżają w dół, Gwiazdy Tras natomiast wykonują rozmaite triki błyskając światłami. Jaszczurze Języki za pomocą kwasu tworzą dziury w trasie, która powoli zaczyna się rozpadać. Kartan i Horus widząc powoli roztapiający się pod ich kołami tor, przyśpieszają manewrując pomiędzy powiększającymi się dziurami. Sergio i Werfer pozbawieni opon ześlizgują się w samochodach niczym sanie. Po pewnym czasie Horus zauważa jednego z Jaszczurzych Języków - Calkoo Ziego, który wyjątkowo natrętnie stara się zepchnąć Djoobilee do jednej z dziur. Chihuahua nie tracąc ani chwili wychyla się z okna, wyjmuje harpun, wbija go w Dodge Challengera Calkoo Ziego, po czym sam przyśpiesza, majtając samochodem przeciwnika za sobą. Nagle cały tor za nimi zaczyna się gwałtownie zapadać, i ściąga Calkoo Ziego w przepaść. Przez połączenie harpunem, Horus ledwo co unika tego losu. Wszyscy jadą dalej spiralnym torem. W pewnym momencie przyczepiają się do nich Royal oraz ShrakZ, i zaczynają spychać ich z trasy. Wtedy to Kartan miga szybko reflektorami, Royal zamyka oczy i nie widzi jak jeździ, skutkując tym że jego auto wywija hołubca i na dachu ślizga się w dół. Po pewnym czasie wyjeżdżają ze spirali, prosto do jamy z masą wyrastających zewsząt stalaktytów, stalagmitów i stalagnatów. Sergio i Werfer natychmiast po zjechaniu z spirali tracą prędkość. Kartan i Horus wyruszają dalej, po czym próbują usilnie zepchnąć Klausa w jego ciężarówce na nacieki jaskiniowe, lecz ten w porę odjeżdża. Do samochodów Sergia i Werfera podjeżdża Naga Jolokia po czym rozkazuje im wsiadać po czym wraz z resztą Papryczek odjeżdża. Akcja przenosi się na pustynię przed wyjściem z jaskini. Wszystkie samochody wyjeżdżają z niej. Werfer dostaje nowy samochód - czerwone Lamborghini Muorcielago z płonącą papryką na dachu. Werfer przewraca się i turla w dół tunelu tracąc drzwi samochodu. Ląduje na kołach, a za nim gładko przejeżdża reszta. Royal uśmiecha się. Następuje zbliżenie na samochód Horusa a następnie na jego twarz. Chihuahua wyjmuje harpun i rzuca nim w samochód Royala. Drużyny Gwiazdy Tras (Ang. Track Stars) - drużyna używająca bardzo pstrokatych i przepakowanych dodatkami aut które mają na sobie też neony, głównie wokół błotników. Uznają się za lepszych od innych, oraz są bardzo kapryśni, przewrażliwieni i chciwi, ale nie głupi. Jest to drużyna z największą ilością kobiet (Elektroda, Ruby i Djoobilee). Członkowie: *'Elektroda '- papuga szkarłatka królewska, liderka. Czterokrotna laureatka nagrody na najpiękniejszą papugę Ameryki. Pojazd - Honda Civic VIII. *'Royal '- buldog angielski pochodzący z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pojazd - Bentley Continental GT. *'Djoobilee' - samica psa typu papillon. Pojazd - Dodge A100 w wersji pickup (w filmie określany jako "Deora"). *'Ruby' - czerwony pudel duży. Gwiazda psich konkursów piękności. Pojazd - Plymouth Roadrunner Superbird. *'Pistas '- pekińczyk pochodzący z Brazylii. Nosi słuchawki i uwielbia słuchać muzyki. Pojazd - Pagani Zonda. *'ShrakZ '- kakadu białooka płci męskiej pochodząca z Afryki. Pojazd - Caparo T1. Gimmick samochodów: Obracający się reflektor na dachu pozwalający na oślepienie przeciwników kolorowym światłem. Motyw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rlutyn59DqA Kriegsvolki -drużyna germańska. Używają w większości zmodyfikowanych pojazdów niemieckich z II Wojny Światowej. Członkowie: *'Zurich '- lider. Owczarek niemiecki z Niemiec. Prawie nigdy się nie odzywa, a jak już, jest wyjątkowo niemiły. Pojazd - Kubelwagen. *'Frycek' - owczarek niemiecki pochodzący z Austrii. Ma lęk wysokości. Pojazd - Schwimmwagen. *'Klaus' - ryś europejski z Niemiec. Jako jedyny z drużyny stara się jakoś zaprzyjaźnić z innymi drużynami. Pojazd - Opel Blitz. *'Heinrich' - koziorożec alpejski z Niemiec. Gdy jest wściekły, strzela parą z nozdrzy. Pojazd - Mercedes-Benz CLA. *'Dhops' - owczarek niemiecki z Luksenburga. Pojazd - Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. *'Tiere' - ryś europejski z Belgii. Pojazd - Mercedes Unimog. Gimmick samochodów: Dopalacz powodujący wypuszczenie spod kół strumienia ognia. Motyw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVRnUtZdpk0&spfreload=10 Jaszczurze języki ' (Ang. Lizard Tongues) - drużyna z równika i terenów bagnistych obu Ameryk. Używają głównie SUVów, Jeepów oraz ciężarówek. Kartan rozważał dołączenie do nich. Członkowie: *'Aussie '- lider. Aligator. Pochodzi z Australii. Swoją drużynę traktuje bardziej jako luźny gang przyjaciół. Pojazd - Range Rover IV. *'Shonky - żółw błotny z Florydy. Pojazd - Hummer H2. *'Theseus' - tygrys. Ma wisiorek z ludzkich zębów. Pojazd - Ural-375D. *'Max Niewąski' (Ang. Max Buffer) - szympans który uciekł z laboratorium w przylądku Canaveral. Dzięki zdobytym tam umiejętnościom, jest prawdopodobnie najardziej opanowanym i najinteligentniejszym z Jaszczurzych Języków. Pojazd - Jaguar XJR-15. *'Swampy' - pantera mglista zbiegła z parku narodowego Everglades na Florydzie. Gdy się denerwuje, gryzie swój ogon. Pojazd - Citroën C4 WRC. *'Calkoo Zie' - margaj. Pojazd - Dodge Challenger. Zmarł w pierwszym etapie wyścigu. Gimmick samochodów: Możliwość wystrzelenia z rur wydechowych strumienia żrącego kwasu, oraz lepsze operowanie samochodów w terenach pomokłych. Papryczki (Ang. Peppers) - drużyna wielbicieli Hot-Rodów. Ich samochody mają na kołpakach narysowaną płonącą paprykę, oraz z ich rur wydechowych często bucha para pod ciśnieniem, dym i ogień. Wszystkie samochody Papryczek zostały zmodyfikowane tak by być napędzane węglem i wodą. Członkowie: *'Naga Jolokia'- lider. waran z Komodo. Pojazd - Dodge Viper 2013. *'Scotch Bonnet' - Legwan. Pojazd - Hot Rod T-bucket. *'Pequin' - Grzechotnik. Pojazd - FSO Polonez. *'Manzano' - Siamang z Amazonii. Jako kask bezpieczeństwa ubiera stahlhelm. Pojazd - Audi R8. *'Cayenne' - bardzo otyła wilczyca. Ma 2 trzęsące się przy ruchu podbródki. Gdy się denerwuje często je. Poza samochodem ledwo może się poruszać, więc się turla. Pojazd - Suzuki SX4 WRC. *'Anaheim' - gekon toke. Wszystkiego się boi i nosi nieśmiertelnik. Pojazd - Hot Rod na bazie Forda A. Gimmick samochodów: Możliwość wytrzymania samochodu w bardzo wysokich temperaturach (np. mogą jeździć do połowy zanurzeni w lawie lub w gorącym piasku). Motyw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54STRvcRomA Samochody drużyn Gang Kartana: WerferKAAAA.png|Werfer. Horusasamochodzik.png|Horus Van Eagle. Kriegsvolki: mercedes-benz-slr-mclaren-10.jpg|Dhops. 2014-mercedes-benz-cla_100415233_l.jpg|Heinrich. Gwiazdy Tras: szamohud.png|Ruby. Papryczki: Grzejnik2.png|Manzano. Grzejnik1.jpg|Anaheim. Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Fanowskie filmy